


JonGerryMartin OT3 Drabbles

by gerrydeservedbetter (ParanoidActivity)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Jonathan Sims, Drabble Collection, Jon is asexual and that is respected! By both his boyfriends! Though they sleep in the same bed, M/M, Multi, Very short drabble collections, so if that bothers you stay safe!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidActivity/pseuds/gerrydeservedbetter
Summary: A collection of very, very short drabbles for my OT3... Almost entirely fluffy because that's what I need right now. Written mostly as warm ups when I need to write longer stories.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Awakening (GM)

It was the first press of the kiss to Martin's lips that made him realize it wouldn't be hard to love Gerard. There was a surprising tenderness to the man.

Resist (JGM)

Jon wanted to work but couldn't find it in himself to wriggle out from between his boyfriends. If it would certainly wake at least one of them up, how could he?

Brave soul (GM)

Gerry's dark hair framed his pale face in the dim light of their kitchen, eyelashes damp, teeth worrying at his lip piercings. It was all Martin could do to focus on the reassurances coming from those soft lips.

Corruption (GM)

Martin is good at kissing. On the lips, of course, he's focused and gentle. On necks, he's teeth and hot tongue, marking and grumbling. On wrists, he's worshipful and... possessive.

Recovery (JGM)

All three of them had their issues, Jon and his new blindness, aching for what he could no longer obtain. Martin the cool, creeping fog that liked to wrap itself around his heart. And Gerry. Gerry had a lifetime of supernatural trauma and more knives in his back than he could hope to count. But they were there, weren't they? Getting through it all together.

Lonely (JGM)

It seemed that all at once, he had more love and warmth than he knew what to do with. It terrified him and he was always hungry for more.

Resolving disputes (JGM)

Martin was never big on videogames, but something in him unwound a bit at the sight of his Jon and his Gerry, tangled on the couch as they played MarioKart.

Professional (JGM)

Gerry sat alone in their shared flat, lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling with mild irritation. He knew better than to want to work at the Institute again, but... Martin and Jon were allowed to spend every day together, while he was stuck here. Alone.

Band together (JGM)

Boardgames were a bit of a sore spot after the first 'family game night' they had tried when they first started dating. Ganging up on the AI while playing online Monopoly though? That was always fun.

Strategy (JGM)

It hadn't taken them long to discover that surrounded by soft heat, Jon was quick to fall asleep and tended to stay that way. His insomnia didn't stand a chance against two people who loved him so dearly.

Prowess (JGM)

It was the first time Gerry had been really, properly kissed. He couldn't help but grin as he felt Martin's entire body press him against the door. He felt a rush of something he couldn't quite name as teeth gently nipped his bottom lip.


	2. Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A longer drabble than the others.... Just Martin/Gerry for this one, but I assure you.... Jon is Part of this.

"Uh... Martin?"

Martin heaved a heavy sigh from the couch cushion his face was buried in. He waved at Gerry, dropping his hand over the edge. Gerry rolled his eyes and took of his coat, throwing it over the chair in their living room. “Bad day?” The only response was a groan.

Unlike Martin, Gerry was not well versed in the art of comfort. It wasn’t something he had been offered much when he was younger and was one of the few things his mother had never asked of him.

But he wanted to help, he wanted to be better. ‘I’ll have to ask him how to comfort him later.’

What he did know about Martin was that physical contact was an important part of how he showed love. Always with the hugs, always a hand reaching out of his, always little kisses when he managed to sneak them, against his cheek or his throat or his forehead.

Always with the PDA.

Martin’s face was buried in the cushion and he made no motion to move. From the way his fingers twitched, Gerry could tell Martin was aware he was still there.

He could pet his hair or kiss the back of his neck. He could tickle his sides or rub his shoulders.

Gerry needed to move or Martin would decide he had no choice but to get up.

Careful not to kneel on him, Gerry draped himself across Martin’s back, earning him a grunt as Gerry’s cheek rested against the base of Martin’s neck. He felt Martin’s torso shake with a laugh, followed by a muffled, “You ARE a cat.”

Gerry hummed, nuzzling his cheek against Martin’s warm jumper. “Do you wanna talk about your day?”

There was a short pause before Martin says, “No.”

“Alright then.” With a quick kiss behind Martin’s ear, Gerry closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads these, I might post more? Idk, I do them all the time. I figure it's kinda like posting warm up sketches when artists are drawing.


End file.
